


The sweetest you can get

by LilJiji



Series: Domestic singers [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Implied sexual content at the beginning, Jisung loves anime, Kissing, M/M, Seungmin is a day6 stan and biases Wonpil, Short One Shot, nothing graphic or explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Jisung likes few things a lot: anime, Seungmin and anthropology. Yeah, well not in that order because his boyfriend, a day6 stan, is on top of that list. And Seungmin has Jisung on top of his.In other words, Seungmin is studying guitar and Jisung adores to hear him play while watching anime.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: Domestic singers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122350
Kudos: 43





	The sweetest you can get

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this in like 2 hours or so because I wanted to write something for them for a while now. It's pretty short I know but I prefer it this way.

Jisung and Seungmin finally have a weekend for themselves. It feels good to have your boyfriend in your lap and kiss him all over his pretty face and Jisung can’t get enough.

Jisung passed his last exams and he can finally get some break from the terrible experience Bauman was. He loves anthropology lots but a couple of exams he had the opportunity to study for left him without energy. He remembers the terrible experience Plessner – or even worse, Gehlen – was last time he tried to work with sociology as well. He prefers to work with Lévi-Strauss every day of his life if the others are this confused and philosophy orientated. It may sound stupid but watching anime is a way he prefers studying better because with all different stories, he gets to remember some old theories he studied in the first year of college.

He really thinks he deserves a break for all this from time to time. So, for a Saturday noon, right after having had lunch, Seungmin decides to drop at Jisung’s flat and chill. They had a special idea of chilling – which included Jisung on his knees and begging for more but he loved it so it’s ok – and after a hot shower, Jisung plays his favorite movie. And with no surprise, it’s ‘Spirited away’. Of course, he knows it by heart by now but it makes him feel so at ease, as perfect as the love of his life.

Seungmin loves to see him happy and speak over the characters from time to time but right at the beginning of it, he gets up of his bed and takes out his guitar. Jisung got him one for his birthday and he gets better at it every day. Jisung knows how to play, he brags every time about how his father taught him when he was a child and he still remembers a lot. So, by the time Chihiro is in the inn, thanks to Haku’s help – Jisung can’t stop cooing at the scene because he adores the way Haku is so sweet and he just never shuts up about him every single time he’s on the screen – Seungmin is on the fuzzy periwinkle carpet and starts with some simple chords, almost following the background music of the movie.

Jisung smiles at him, knowing exactly what he is about to play.

Seungmin likes kpop a lot and his favorite group is a band named Day6. Saying Seungmin knows all their songs is not an exaggeration. He is really passionate about them and Jisung finds him adorable. He asked before for him to sing and play some of their songs and Seungmin loves one a lot especially, one that Jisung likes as well and he knows his boyfriend has been trying to play it for a while now.

So, when Seungmin starts playing for real, Jisung lowers the volume of his laptop to hear him better.

Seungmin starts better than he expected, and after a couple chords he starts singing as well. Jisung gets off the bed and sits down with him, singing the chorus together.

Seungmin laughs a little at Jisung’s cracking voice but loves it so much anyways. For not being trained to sing like him, the blond is really talented. And ‘I’m serious’ it’s not that easy either.

They spend so much time singing and laughing, Jisung placing the laptop on the little table next to them, getting back to the movie a little because he doesn’t want to miss his favorite part at the end.

Seungmin is still playing some chords of some other songs and some of the movie as well, Jisung kissing his cheek from time to time and showing him some cute scenes from the movie as well.

Jisung is the sweetest; for Seungmin nothing can be cuter and more adorable than him. When he explains what hates the most in some theory he’s studying, when he gets too excited for a new anime, when said anime becomes boring and he laments what’s wrong with it, when he gets whiny because he wants sweets and in one hundred different situations in which Jisung is all his, in the most intimate way, the blond is the sweetest a human can get. Seungmin remembers when he helped him decorate his room and putting posters of animes everywhere, as well as art of plants and pictures of them together. His room is Jisung’s favorite place to be himself at his sweetest level and Seungmin feels lucky to be part of his world and be so loved by him.

At some point, they both get back on the bed, Jisung’s _big big_ bed. The one they sleep on together, the one Jisung bought because he wanted to have space for his big plushies and Seungmin as well.

And they keep watching the movie, Seungmin at some point forgetting his guitar and kissing Jisung’s fingers while he focuses on the movie.

“I wish I could be as good as Wonpil.” He says after a while, between kisses.

“You are, tho.” Jisung looks at him with a little frown.

“I want to learn a lot more and become even better.”

“If I was Wonpil I’d fall for you.” he wiggles his eyebrows, smirking.

“You’re so cringe baby,” Seungmin leans in for a kiss “but it’s not like I’m in love with him or anything.”

“The way you look at his pics though is the same I do when I see Haku, or Howl.”

“It’s a little different…” He gets in his lap, kissing his forehead, leaving some space for him to still watch the movie. Jisung lets him, not really interested in the movie but still hearing it pretty clearly and it’s enough.

His room fills of Seungmin’s voice and his favorite movie. There is nothing that Jisung feels more at ease with.

“It’s not,” Jisung cups his cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs “you should totally do a complete cover of it.”

“You’re setting me up now, my love.” Seungmin chuckles.

“You don’t have to do it perfect, you have to do it your own way.” His hands are now in his hair, playing with some stray strands of his dark hair. “You like this song so much, baby. Think about it.”

“I will.”

“I love you so much, baby.” Jisung smiles and kisses his cheek.

Seungmin takes his hand and intertwines their fingers “I love you too, a lot.”

Then places all his body over his, kissing him sweetly and Jisung melts under him.

The movie is over and Jisung missed his favorite part but it’s ok because Seungmin is his real Kohaku, the one that makes him feel safe the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore them a normal amount ha ha.  
> Hope you liked this little thing because I loved writing it. As always kudos and comments are really appreciated.  
> I wanted to write something very short and I may go back to them in the future because I love this ship alot.  
> Here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Ji_flower)


End file.
